


Fuck off Romeo

by Ihasfoxtail



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cheesy but not bad, Flirting, Fluff, Funny light read, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasfoxtail/pseuds/Ihasfoxtail
Summary: A funny fanfiction about our favorite red headed teen and his struggle with a certain smirking bastard. Mo Guan Shan must deal with constant flirting, teases, and the slowly building sense of fondness towards He Tian.





	1. Chapter 1

Tuesday 

It had started as a normal day, well as normal as it could with the possibility of a certain raven haired boy popping up every now and then. Surprisingly though the ginger had not seen or heard from the tall pest. Mo Guan Shan had simply gone from one boring class to the next sitting quietly in his seat with the sound of a teacher as background noise. He really didn't like school. If he could drop out quickly and just pickup work full time he'd take that option any day. Plus it would be a good way to repay his mother for all the time she spent out doing anything from bringing people cold chicken to bagging groceries. It really wasn't fair for such a woman as his mom to be out until late noon working, it wasn't even safe for someone like her. 

Mo sighed as he thought further about his mother. She had a loving personality and was easy to talk to but was too nice sometimes. She was easily swayed into loving his father and her loyalty just came to bite her in the butt. He hated that. He hated a lot of things his mother had done. If she wouldn't have fallen in love with his dad she wouldn't have to live like this. Mo Guan Shan also hated to see his mother smile, seeing the creases of cheeks wrinkle up into the ugly bags under her eyes. He hated the fake smile she put on every now and then saying everything was fine when clearly it wasn't. He had promised he would take her away from their shitty apartment and the streets. He would buy her a nice house and make sure she was in the best of health. 

The ginger huffed at the memory, turning to peer at nothing in particular outside. He had been seven or so when he had made the promise. He remembered it vividly, how couldn't he after all the noise? He had just come home and placed his little yellow backpack on his bedroom floor when he heard the front door slam open. Mo would have flinched but he had heard his meanie father slam that door many times before. Unfazed the small ginger got out his math homework and looked around his room for a pencil. When he had found a pencil he prepared to go to the kitchen table to do his work. He wasn't allowed to do his homework in his room. Mo didn't know why but Momma had scolded him many times when he stayed in his room. Mo had reached for his door knob when he jumped out of his skin as he heard a few loud crashes followed with a bone chilling scream. His eyes widened as he quickly retracted his hand from the knob. That couldn't be Papa, right? Papa wouldn't hurt Momma, not ever. He would yell and throw big people juice against a wall but he never hit him or Momma. He came close though nearly two times. 

Mo's lip quivered as his breath went shaky. He looked to the door his eyes wide and his throat swallowing nervously. He had dropped his paper and pencil when the noise had happened and he now backed up from the door as if it were a girl with cooties. Mo could hear people talking but was too scared to listen into the conversation. Plus his Momma had told it was naughty to listen to adult-people-talks and Mo would never want his Momma to think he was being naughty. A second later Mo heard the door slam once again and decided it was time to see if his Momma was okay.

Though shaking, little Mo roughly turned the knob of his door and ran out of his room seeing his mother slumped against the half-full China cabinet. Some plates had fallen and now made a white mess to the left of his mother. 

"Momma!" He called voice watery as he rushed to his mother. His mother's head snapped up in his direction and relaxed with a shaky sigh. The ginger leapt into his mother's arms as he felt her hold him tightly. Mo sniffled and quickly pulled his hand away to his his face. Momma couldn't see him cry, he was a big boy. Hoping to stop his eyes from leaking he rubbed his face while he choke out a, "A-are you alright Momma?"

"Y-yes sweetie, Mommas alright see?" His mother said trying to sound sweet though it came out a little timidly. She patted Mo's back softly trying to get him to calm down. Meanwhile the latter figured out that rubbing his face only made his tears leave his eyes faster. So instead in a desperate attempt to hide his leaky eyes he shoved his face into his mother neck. 

"Momo sweetie, it's okay." His mother said again rubbing his back soothingly. "Hey your Momma wants to she your face, can you show her?" She asked sweetly.

"...N-no..." Mo replied quietly sniffling.

"C'mon darling let mommy see you," She tried again coaxing her tone in a loving way. With a quick gasp of air Mo slowly pulled from his mother's shoulder. He felt his face ush the salty liquid out and quickly rubbed his arm against his eyes.

"Mo, sweetie it's alright. It's okay to cry, baby don't rub your eyes out," She said kindly, rubbing her own thumbs under the small ginger's eyes gingerly. 

"Who was it Momma? Who messed up the plates?" 

"Oh," His mother said sadly, "That was the people who own the building."

"Why would they mess up our plates?"

Mo Guan Shan's mom sighed sadly and just gave a small smile. It was fake but Mo didn't know any better. "It had to do with big people money okay?"

Mo nodded sniffling and slowly calmed down. His mother seemed okay so he felt a little better quicker. After awhile Mo just sat in his mother's embrace petting her hair.

"Momma?"

"Yes Mo? What is it?"

"...When I'm bigger, I will buy you a nice house. And a big pretty bow to go on it."

Mo felt he mother shift slightly and heard her say in a hushed but kind voice, "Oh? Okay baby, don't forget it then if it's that big of a gift."

Mo retracted his head from his mother's shoulder again staring up at here seriously. "I won't ever forget! I even pinky promise!" He stated defensively holding his pinkie out for his mother. His mother looked at his finger for a second before she gave another small smile and took her own pinkie and twisted it gently around his own. "Alright,"

A few minutes later Mo Guan Shan had been told to sit at the table until his mother had clean all the plates up. Mo had protested and said he was enough of a big boy to help but his mother in return said that she need someone to warn her if she was about to step on a piece she hadn't seen. Happy with the job Mo complied his legs swingy back and forth as he watched his mother.

It had been rather quiet and after his mother was almost done with the plates he complained, "Momma, my eyes hurt and they're hot..."

"Oh? That's what happen when you cry darling. Don't worry though okay, once they get back to normal you will feel much better."

"But I want them to noor-mal now..." 

"They can't do that sweetheart but here," His mother called as she walked toward his chair and crouched in front of him. "Close your eye okay?"

"Okay Momma." The ginger replied obediently. A second later he felt something cold on his eyes. It made him feel better some and he smiled. "What's that Momma? It cold!"

"It's the back of my hands sweetie. They are naturally cold."

Mo nodded even though he didn't really know what nater-ralee meant. "Momma are my hand cold too?" Mo asked as his mother pulled her hand from his eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you try?" She replied kindly as she watched her son bring his chubby hands up to his eyes. "You can't grab your eyes Mo darling, you just put them like this," Mo felt his hands move so that his felt the back of his fingers rest against his eyes. His hands were really cold! It made his eyes stop hurting and he just sat there enjoying his cold hands against his heated eyes.

"You feel any better?" His mother quipped smiling softy. Mo peeked through one of his fingers and smiled back nodding enthusiastically.

"That's good, hey I'm going to make dinner do you want to help me?"

Mo opened both eyes and his hands balled up in excitement. "Yes please!" He chirped sliding out of his chair and hurrying into the kitchen. His mother smiled softly as she followed close behind. Mo always love his Momma's smile. It was pearly white and made her eyes scrunch up a little, it made his Momma looks even prettier than she did normally. And even though the other boys at school said he wasn't supposed to use the word pretty it was always the first word he thought of when he saw his mom.

Or at least it was...

Mo Guan Shan shook his head lightly stopping his thoughts. He finally looked towards the teacher and watched them scribble number and letters across the chalk board. He quickly copied down whatever problem was solved on the board and minutes later the bell rung dismissing the last class period to go home. 

On his way out the teacher handed each of them the homework. As he walked through the halls Mo swung his bag in front of him placing the paper in some semi-neat binder for later. He didn't really know if he was even going to do it. Mo took a left off the main hallway heading down a emptier hallway. He shuffled through the hall hands in his pockets. It was quiet so he couldn't really say he tucked his hands away in annoyance. Regardless Mo Guan Shan walked toward the double doors at the end of the hall.

When he was about five steps or so he felt a weight sinking his shoulder. He has arrived. Mo thought not even throwing a glance to the raven haired boy. The boys walked out the doors casually with He Tian's arm around Mo's shoulder. When the cold wind hit his face roughly he heard He Tian say, "You're making me dinner."

He figured the previous day when he had been forced to buy a weeks worth of groceries with the bastard. "What exactly am I making?" 

"I don't know, whatever you see you can make." He Tian says dully removing his arm from Mo's neck to light a cigarette quickly against the prickling wind. As they walk Mo feels goosebumps spread across his skin. 'Dammit', he'd thought it be a wee bit chilly today but not like this. Mo Guan Shan gritted his teeth shoving his numbing knuckles into his pockets once again.

"You cold?" He hears He Tian tease eyeing his behavior. Mo isn't in the mood to bicker so he just settles with a theat-less, "Fuck you." Slumping his shoulder forward slightly.

"Here," He hears the bastard say dumping something dark on top of his head. "I don't need it, and don't say you don't want it let's just hurry to my apartment."

Mo really wants to protest, he wants to say that He Tian will freeze then but he realizes this guys walks around in the cold with just a tee and he's fine. Well what did he expect from a cold blooded lizard. Without another moment Mo Guan Shan is slipping the jacket on and zipping it, hiding his chin in the collar. He doesn't even need to look at the bastard to know he's smirking but like he said earlier he can go fuck himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is a tease and Mo is feisty.

Tuesday

They arrived a few minutes later. And thank god for that, Mo Guan Shan could feel the numbness of his fingers, nose, and ears. They had to be ten shades of red by now, he also thinks his lips might be a bit wind burnt. 

Once inside He Tian's apartment Mo still held onto the bastard's jacket. He Tian's place was already cold so with the wind and chilliness outside it didn't help any. He unzipped the jacket but didn't take it off, letting the black fabric with small white stripes get familiar with his yellow t-shirt. Mo dropped his bag near the door, a familiar spot for the sack, and maked a beeline towards the kitchen while He Tian did his own thing. 

Though the ginger couldn't stand its owner Mo loved the kitchen. This would be his fourth week cooking for He Tian so he had gotten accustomed to the newly cleaned counters. He had space and plenty of ingredients, most of the time, here unlike home. In this kitchen he got to try new recipes almost daily whereas he had been held back at his own home. The only thing he liked about his minuscule kitchen at home was that he cooked at his leisure and didn't have some rich kid ordering him around.

Exhaling a large breathe Mo Guan Shan looked through the cabinets. He had gone grocery shopping with the bastard yesterday so he knew everything in the cabinets but He Tian was a little shit. He could have munched on something from then and now. Seeing as He Tian had left the food untouched, Mo gathered a few ingredients to make sandwiches. The ginger didn't feel like being elaborate and his highness wasn't requesting anything so simplicity it was. 

As Mo started to sort the ingredients he decided to take the jacket off. He probably be found face down in a ditch if he got something on it. Instead of putting it somewhere to far he decided to just tie it around his waist. He knew he wasn't going to spill anything so he thought his decision was fine.

After around fifteen minutes He Tian walked into the kitchen. He sat at the island head propped up by his elbow as he stared at the ginger cooking. Though he was used to He Tian's staring Mo still felt off every time he was watched by those blue eyes. Were they even blue? They always seemed to be rather dark when he came across them.

After finishing the sandwiches Mo moved to grab two plates, one big one for all of the sandwiches and one small one for that bastard to eat. As he moved from the island to the cabinet above the stove he felt the jacket twirl with his movement. When he turned back he felt the metal clank lightly against his joggers. He enjoy the small clank and purposely moved his hip to hear it again. It was a soft sound against the bitter silence and Mo enjoyed the small ting. As he finished preparing the sandwiches Mo made sure to jerk his leg slightly ever now and then enduring the small joyous pang. Once he was done he finally looked up to He Tian who was sitting across the island. He has an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk.

"What?" Mo asked annoyed. He Tian studied the ginger for a second before he shook his head. "Just thought you were trying to seduce me," Mo Guan Shan felt his face implode, or was it exploded? Either way his face was a millions degrees. Heat rolled like a tsunami, over taking his cheeks, ear, and even running down his neck. 

He sputtered, "W-What!? How the fuck—Why would I do something like that!—Hell no!" He Tian smirked as he took his plate. He watched amused as Mo Guan Shan paced around the kitchen still sputtering sentenced and fragments. So easily fluster. He Tian thought fondly.

After a few minutes Mo felt his face calm down and he walked back into the kitchen (after fleeing from pressure moments before). He noticed a few sandwiches missing from the main tray, three to be exact. Damn He Tian must have been hungry, did he skip lunch or some shit like that? Mo shrugged off the question. Instead he made way to his bag near the front door.

"Where you going?" 

Mo turns to see the dark haired boy eating the last of his third sandwich. "Home obviously."

"What about this," He Tian gestured to the island in general. "You gotta clean."

"Bullshit, you know how to wrap up a tray of food, I've showed you how before!"

"What about all the crumbs?"

"You made them, you can clean them this go round," Mo grumbled annoyed. This was probably going to come back and bite him in the butt when his paycheck came around but he was annoyed and just wanted to go home.

"Fine, last thing though," He Tian said smoothly. Mo felt himself hesitate eyeing the other carefully before finally letting up with a sigh, "...Fine," He Tian brought his finger up beckoning the ginger closer. Mo once again hesitated but reluctantly he walked towards the other teen. He had a bad feeling in his stomach about this somehow, how surprising. When Mo Guan Shan reached He Tian, the raven haired boy ushers him closer seeming to whisper something. Mo let his head down and ask, "Alright what?" 

He Tian brings his face near Mo Guan Shan's ear and whispers, "If I were a squirrel and you were a tree would you let me bust a nut in your hole~"

Kangaroos had nothing on the fucking leapt Mo did, backwards. "He Tian what the actual fuck! I'm going home now, it been....eventful...but I gotta go!" He screeched bolting towards the front door. 

"Haha, wait no, you gotta clean my kitchen," He Tian chuckled watching the ginger get to the door and pull on it.  "Plus the doors locked anyway."

Mo Guan Shan jiggled the knob a few times as if you see if it would magically loosen. After a few seconds he gives up with an agitated huff and a, "God. Damn. It."

He Tian watched the boy stomp back to the kitchen only to send him a fierce glare. To which He Tian's only reply was a snarky, "Well, get to cleaning,"

"Fuck you," Mo threw snidely, somehow adding a small hiss to the end of his words.

"Considering," He Tian smirks.

Mo throws his hands in the air and storms around the apartment looking furious."I just—ugh!" Meanwhile He Tian chuckled to himself finishing his sandwich.

 

He Tian's teasing only continues as he sat watching Mo Guan Shan clean. He had said so many one liners Mo didn't know if he should of been embarrassed/mad or amazed at how many he was able to come up with. Sadly though, Mo soon found out that He Tian was indeed reading off the Internet. Without the amazement was the vexation left behind. Mo could feel himself slowly building up steam. Trying to sound more annoyed than threatening he managed to softly hiss, "He Tian if you say one more pick-up line I'm going to drink bleach I swear to god."

"You want a wine glass, or a solo cup?"

What did he expect honestly with this guy? "Fucking piece of shit...I swear.." He gripes scrubbing one of the countertops a wee bit too hard.

 

Soon after He Tian had become bored of the pick-up lines and just went through his phone. Meanwhile Mo Guan Shan was still busy cleaning. How the fuck did all of this shit get here when he had only used the island to cook!

Mo finally griped quietly to himself, "You know if I wasn't around you'd sit here in filth. You know you're going to miss me when I'm gone."

"You're going somewhere?" He Tian piped in slightly starting Mo Guan Shan.

"No fuck-face! I was being sarcastic. You're the king of sarcasm how didn't you catch that,"

"Me? The king of sarcasm?"

"Yes, you bitch, don't try to play," Mo copied half-mockingly.

"You know Guan Shan, if you don't start watching that pretty mouth of yours I might just have to conquer it~" He Tian smirked eyeing the boy.

Ever. Fucking. Time!  
You know that bleach is sounding awfully friendly right now...  
"I'll take a wine glass please."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is hella tired. Like bruh...

Tuesday 

9:45 p.m, it was 9:45 when he had last checked his phone. Now after finding a few secret piles of rubble in He Tian's room he had spent another thirty minutes sorting, washing, vacuuming, and sweeping. Now you might be asking "Mo Guan Shan, why are you vacuuming in a apartment full of hardwood?" You be surprised what a broom couldn't pick up this apartment...

Mo felt like dropping dead with every passing minute. In retrospect he knew he'd be at the infamous bastard's place late but not this late. He needed to return home before eleven rolled around or his mother would have a fit and end up searching for him. He didn't need her going in search of him in his usual hangout, he didn't feel like she'd be safe alone.

Mo yawned as he unplugged the vacuum pulling the long cord back to the base and squatting behind the machine. He absentmindedly twisted the cord along the handles in a figure-eight until he came to the end. He stood back up and rolled his way to the closet. Mo sluggishly tucked the vacuum away closing the door. 

Mo glanced toward the clock in the kitchen: 10:25 p.m. The ginger looked back to nothing in particular and stretched his arms scrunching up his shoulders before pleasantly releasing the tension. After his stretch Mo walked to the living room and stood in the doorway. He saw the back of the raven's head resting against the couch cushions while the tv flickered from channel to channel every 5 seconds. Walking closer to the couch Mo yawned, "He Tian, I'm done for the day, could you unlock the door?"

"Hmm?" Said bastard looked up towards the voice. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," The boy said his lips forming a slight smirk.

'Jerk, you didn't forget.' Mo thought bitterly holding his tongue watching as He Tian rose to his feet. The dark haired boy stretched his back as he ask, "What time is it?"

"Should be around 10:30," 

"Pretty late hmm?" He Tian pointed out reaching for the television remote and pausing whatever show or movie he was watching. As soon as the sound had stopped the boy heard a clash of thunder rattle above. Both boys turned their heads to the large window and saw millions of rain droplets descend furiously. The rain pellets beat against the glass roughly causing a rather loud thumping noise.

'When the fuck did it start raining so hard?'

The two boys watched the rain for a few seconds as a rather large flash of lighting struck some place a few streets away. 'Shit!' Mo flinched slightly as the lighting faded just as quickly as it had struck.

He Tian was the first to divert his attention from the water outside. Next was Mo who stared at the latter. It was quiet before He Tian broke the silence with a demand, "You're staying here tonight."

"What no! I gotta go home!" Mo snapped back quickly. Like hell he'd stay here overnight!

"Not in this weather. Go grab your phone, tell your mom your staying over at a friend's because of the weather."

"What—No, were not friends! I'm not staying!"

He Tian strode towards the ginger dangerously. "Guan Shan, do as I say or else you'll regret it." The raven strode closer making the other take a step back for protection. They were a safe elbow's length away from each other now.

"He Tian, I can list 3 good reasons for me not to stay. 1, I don't want to stay, 2, I can handle myself in weather, and 3, we have school tomorrow!!"

"And I can list 1 reason to stay—"

"What then?"

He Tian smirked, that shit-eating smirk. The one Mo Guan Shan had gotten used to seeing almost daily. The boy leaned in close to Mo's face, their noses close but not close enough to touch. In a low voice He Tian replied, "Your paycheck,"

"What! Why won't you pay me if I go home?!" Mo snapped angry, what the fuck was this!

"I'm not going to have my cook go out in this and get sick. Knowing you, you'd purposely sneeze in my food." He Tian said chuckling to himself thinking of the ginger dumping tissues into his stew. As he spoke he blew warm breathe onto the ginger's face. To repel this the ginger rose his arms pushing on the raven's chest.

"I wouldn't do that!" Mo hissed, his fist clenching which were still against the other's chest. Sure he hated this guy but he wasn't some scum who got his kicks out of making people sick. Who the hell did that anyway?

Mo went to protest further but was silenced as he heard a low voice. "This isn't up for discussion, you better make yourself comfortable because you're staying." And with that the raven haired boy walked away leaving a disgruntled redhead.

'Son of a b—' "Ping!" Mo diverted his attention and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out his phone he saw a newly delivered message from his mother. Sighing, Mo typed in his passcode and opened up the message.

To: Mo Guan Shan   
From: Mom  
*Honey when do you think you'll be home? I don't want you walking around in this weather for long.

Mo Guan Shan quickly typed up a response.

To: Mom  
From: Mo Guan Shan  
*Don't worry mom, I'm not walking around. Because of the weather I'm going to stay at a friend's for tonight.

Mo's face scrunched at the word friend as he sent the message. He Tian was definitely not a friend but really, what 'was' he to him? A few seconds later and Mo received a response.

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: Mom  
*Alright, but make sure you text me in the morning. You have everything you need right?

Mo thought for a moment. If he was hunger he could always make something and for clothes for tomorrow he could just wash his clothes from today. It was a uniform anyway, not like anyone would notice. Then Mo's thought about sleepwear. There were two options available; a) He just slept in his uniform, or b) he burrow from He Tian...

To: Mom  
From: Mo Guan Shan  
*Yes, I'm fine. I'll text you before I go to bed alright?

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: Mom  
*Alright dear, love you, stay out of the rain.

With that Mo tucked his phone back into his pocket. He sighed shuffling towards the living room. The television was still off so the rain was easily heard. He stood in the middle of the room for awhile, just listening to the rain absent minded.

"Hey, take these and go take a shower," 

Mo jumped as he was handed some clothes. Looking down he saw a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "I'm not gonna burrow clothes from you—"

"Did I ask?" Mo shut his mouth at that. He could feel his lips press together in annoyance but he held his tongue. Next thing he knew he was being pushed from behind all the way into the bathroom. The last thing he heard before the door slammed was a sarcastic, "Don't take forever princess."

 

So now here he was. Letting warm pellets of liquid beat against his back and neck. Mo Guan Shan sighed pleasantly as the water slid from his shoulders down to the small of his back. Feeling overly relaxed the ginger let his eyes flutter closed just enjoying the water. He had already washed his body and hair with whatever soap He Tian kept in his shower so now he was allowed a moment of relaxation. 

After about two minutes mo decided to get out in the case that he might fall asleep in the shower. Turning the water off and stepping out onto the mat beside the shower mo yawned. He sluggishly dried off and changed into the clothes He Tian had handed him. 

Before leaving the bathroom the boy took a look at himself in the mirror. He Tian was a size bigger than him so the clothes didn't exactly fit perfectly. They were slightly baggy, but in a comfortable way. The only thing displeasing for Mo was how the sleeves went to his elbow when it was supposed to be relatively high on the his upper arm and the slightly sliver of to much collar bone exposed. Other than that Mo thought the clothes were fine. Yawning for the fifth time that evening Mo exited the bathroom.

As he passed the sofa he saw He Tian in his previous position, flipping through channels on the television. Mo walked towards the front door grabbing his backpack that had been resting against the side of the door. He took the bag and laid it on the kitchen counter. Opening the bag he dug through its little contents to find his phone charger. Once he found the cord he  took his phone and headed towards the living room. Finding an outlet within a few seconds of entering his plugged it into the wall and attached his phone to the charger. Before he left the item to charge he quickly typed up a message to his mother stating that he was preparing for bed and that he loved her. 

Going towards the couch Mo stood diagonal to He Tian's relaxed position. "Hey where am I sleeping anyway," he asked making the other look up. With 'that' smirk the black haired boy responded with, "In my bed of course~"

Mo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously douchebag. It's late, where am I sleeping?"

"I said my bed didn't I?"

Mo narrowed his eyes at the other. "He Tian this isn't time for some gross thing. I'm being serious here."

He Tian smiled and just looked back to the TV. "I know, and so am I. We'll be sharing a bed tonight since I have nothing setup already. I not going to do anything so don't get your panties in a twist."

Mo felt his face twitch into a soir expression. "I'd rather sleep on the couch or floor if that's the case."

He Tian was quick with a response, "No can do hun, like I said before I'm not letting my cook get sick and poison me." Mo clenched his fists. He was too tired to start anything but it's not like if something did start he would finish it.

"Just go lay down for the time being. I'll be in there in a little while," Once again Mo opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw He Tian raise an eyebrow asking, "What you rather us go in together?"

"Hell no!" Hissed the ginger as he exited the room.

With false bitterness Mo Guan Shan sank into the dark colored bed. He would have put up more of a fight if he wasn't tired enough. On another note, He Tian's bed was very comfortable, he wasn't even going to lie. As soon as he laid his head on one of the many, unneeded, pillows he felt himself slowly fading. If it weren't for a dip of the mattress beside him he would have been long gone.

Becoming highly self conscious Mo shuffled to the edge of the bed. He hears a chuckle from behind to which he flinches. "I don't bite you know~" He hears the raven say softly. 'He sounds so close.'

Eyes closed, Mo quietly hisses back. "I'm not getting close to your muzzle either way."

That earned another chuckle from the other boy. This one sounding deeper than the first. It's was oddly soothing. The other had to be doing this on purpose, no one just naturally had this much of a deep and soft voice. As the laugh faded the room became quiet. Not an eerie silence that Mo was used to while being in the other's presence. Rather a blissful quiet, a calming silence. Mo feels his eyes once again flutter. He can feel his mind dim out any noise around as his breathe steadied. Before complete unconsciousness Mo hears a quiet voice near his ear.

"Good night, Mountain Boy~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo do me a favor please. Don't say anything about the french when you read it. I've had people tell me this and that on wattpad so what is written is what I'm going with.
> 
> ^Not meant to be offensive to my lovely wattpad user, or any readers at all. You guys are helpful, I've just heard it a lot.

Wednesday

The first thing he saw was the sun creeping its way up the horizon slowly. It was barely peeking its head from the shadows. The start of another day...how dismal. With a quiet moan the raven rose. From his upright position on the bed he stretched his arms upwards. He felt his shoulder blades scrunch and release with a satisfactory crackle of his spine. 

Stepping out of bed he heard a few more cracks and crunches. Once fully out of bed the black haired male lolled his head in a circle, hearing a satisfying pop. Releasing a long drawn out sigh He Tian moved to grab his pack of cigarettes. He kept them in the same place everyday; the top drawer of his dresser. Taking one of the cancer stick, as a certain someone dubbed them, he quickly lit it. He took it in, then released the smoke into the air. 

Speaking of which the darker haired boy looked towards the bed. On the far left side of the mattress was a pile of comforter about the length of a human. The only sign of an actual body being underneath the covers was the ginger strands of hair poking from the top of the dark comforter. He Tian chuckled to himself. The ginger clearly enjoyed the large cover, or maybe the warmth.

He Tian's quiet morning was then interrupted by a distant beeping. Quickly becoming annoyed the teen ventured into the living room in search. The culprit behind the noise was the ginger's phone. It laid on the floor attached to a cord plugged into the wall. Squatting down, He Tian picked up the phone. He quickly turned off the annoying alarm glancing at the time before gingerly placing the phone back on the ground.

Time to wake sleeping beauty...Or maybe the ginger was a beast. As He Tian strolled lazily towards his bedroom he ponder whether the other boy woke the same way he did. He wasn't a light sleeper for sure, he would have awoken to the alarm if he was. God help him if he was a heavy sleeper. There was no telling what he would do if that turned out to be the case. Maybe he could pour water on him. Or maybe he could find some kind of air horn app on his mobile to set off full blast. That be amusing.

Entering his room He Tian spotted the pile of covers still on the bed. Once he stood in front of the mass he figured out where the ginger's shoulders were and gave him a gentle shake. "Hey..."

The body underneath the covers shifted before revealing a sliver of Mo's face. "Hmmm?" The other groaned quietly, voice slightly muffled.

Giving him another shake with a bit more force the dark haired boy replied dully, "Hey you need to get up," As the ginger began to detach from his cocoon He Tian released his shoulder, stepping back allowing the other room to get up. Mo groaned as he sat up, stretching his back as he shrugged his shoulders forward and back. Rubbing his eyes of sleep the red head looked towards the other teen. "What time is it anyway?"

"Time for you to make me some breakfast, now hurry up and get in the kitchen."

"Douchebag," Mo yawned debating if he should just fall back onto the pillow and never come back. "What do you want then?"

Watching the ginger rise from the bed sluggishly He Tian admired his lazy movements. This guy was always on guard and it was interesting to see him without a cool front. "Something with egg in it,"

"What? Like an egg sandwich?"

"That's simple." He Tian complained.

The other nodded, walking past the raven, "But it's good," 

"Fine." He Tian said bluntly following the other outside the bedroom.

In the kitchen Mo had gathered what little ingredients he needed and began the dish by melting butter. As he worked Mo felt He Tian stare at him. He was right beside him leaning against the cabinet and you'd think he'd be used to it. He wasn't, He Tian was a shady mother fucker after all. 

Mo rolled the sleeves that had curled upwards in his sleep back down. "Hey, where are my school clothes now that I think of it?"

"Dryer."

"What you washed them? You didn't fuck anything up did you? Because if so I'm not cleaning up a leaky washer. I'll clean a kitchen but nah I ain't fucking with a washer." Mo quipped breaking an egg in the frying pan.

He Tian huffed out a small amount of air as he watched the ginger. "No carrot top. I didn't ruin your clothes."

"Don't call me that." Mo said as he poked at the yoke.

He Tian rose an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh? What should I call you then?" He didn't say anything when he was being called hun or princess the other day.

Mo Guan Shan shrugged, "Just not that."

"How about princess?" That's bound to piss him off—

"No." 

"Honey?" Because they are all—

"No." The annoyed ginger prodded at the egg sides driving it to return to the main section.

"Darling?" Sickly sweet and feminine~

"Nope." The annoyed ginger prodded at the egg's sides driving it to return to the main section.

"Oh, what about Beau?"

"What? What is that even?"  Mo asked glancing at He Tian.

"It's french~"

"Ugh just—eat your shit and let's go!" The other hissed as he finished the eggs. 

They were leaving together? He would've thought the ginger would have protested to being seen with someone as 'fake' as himself. How quaint. 

 

After about fifteen minutes the two were out the door and down the street. The rain from the previous night had left that rainy scent along with some chilling winds. He Tian had somehow lit another cigarette against the wind. He now took larges whiffs of the toxin, spitting it back out into the air slowly.

He Tian had made sure he was on the right side of the ginger since the wind was blowing the smoke behind his diagonally. The last time few times he smoked it had gotten in the others face and he had called him out on it. He Tian remember mo's eyebrow scrunch, as usual, as he explained long and hard about, in short; You can give yourself cancer all you want but don't give it to me. Thus He Tian now found a side of the ginger that wouldn't receive the smoke. Out of common curtesy of course, not something as irrational as actual care.

He Tian wasn't even sure if he was able to truly care. If he couldn't he was practically a Hollywood actor, might as well fake it if necessary. Shaking his head slightly as he blew another breathe full of nicotine and other toxins he smiled. He was becoming quite the emo recently.

"What? What are you smiling at?" Mo asked curiously, glancing at the taller of the two.

"Hm?" He Tian glanced towards the other as well. Letting his eyes stay on the other for a few moments too long. "Nothing of importance to you."

Mo Guan Shan's lips twitch into a slight scowl before settling into a dull expression. "Whatever then jerk,"

Jerk? He was being rather passive today. Not a single fuck you yet either. "What's gotten into you, Beau?"

"Fuck you and your french! Don't call me that at around school, we're almost there," Haha there it was.

Like the other had said soon they were passing through the school gate. While walking through the courtyard He Tian disposed of his cigarette going to go to stand in his usual place for the girls who were head over heels for him. It truly was sad for them. As he neared his spot he glanced behind him to see the ginger starting to drift to the upcoming hallway. One last tease before he headed to class, just one.

"Well darling~ See you after school and...J'espère que tu tomberas dans l'escalier~" He purred.

The ginger scowled at the other. "What was that last part? Was it more of your damned french? What the hell did you say?!" 

He Tian winked playfully before continuing his sensual hum, "Oh just something romantic, Beau~"

"Ugh," Mo rolled his eyes and turned towards the branching off hall. He didn't turn down it though. Oh no, he only disappeared once he knew He Tian had seen his proud middle finger. 

How terrible. He Tian really was letting the ginger slide. He was starting to get bolder and he ran his lip as he pleased. He would have to do something about that sooner or later. 

Sighing contently as he leaned his back against the cold walls of this prison he got into position. In reality all he did was stand there as a group of guppies wished him good morning and just practically gushed about him being their everything. And on que the first of many girls arrived passing He Tian and give him shy looks as they greeted him. 

Yep, same scenario, different day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting the sensitive topics then ending it to on a laugh. Enjoy~
> 
> Also "how the fuck did he just get up onto the fridge?"
> 
> Answer: Do not question. Just enjoy.

Thursday

"I swear to every god in the fricking world He Tian! Don't you dare take another step!" 

Here he was. In a certain someone's apartment, body squished up against the top of the fridge and the ceiling. Shaking slightly out of either fear or anger, he wasn't sure which, and feeling his eyes narrow to the size of a ball-point pen's tip. How and why was he there? Well worry not there is a perfectly 'reasonable' answer. 

It had been another uneventful day. Not even the fact that it was a Friday seemed to lighten the day. All it was was a bunch of sitting, bell rings, and shuffles to the next distasteful subject. Even He Tian was acting rather dull today. Only once had he messed with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and informing him he'd be cooking once again this evening. Mo Guan Shan didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that instead of protesting he had mentally started going over what dishes he could prepare with what was in the kitchen.

As last bells of the day began to dismiss the students Mo was joined by the ebony haired teen immediately outside the classroom. 

"Creeper how'd you know which class I was in?" Mo had said also wondering how he had gotten there so fast.

"You're not that hard to find. Your hair is always easy to spot in the crowds." He Tian teased striding beside the ginger. 

In no more than five minutes the two were off of school grounds headed to He Tian's appartement. Like the previous night it had rained and left a damp and chilly environment. When the wind blow it felt as if microscopic shards of ice pelted your skin. Mo couldn't feel this nose and he knew it was bright red. He would even place money on his ears being the same blood red at the tips. 

Luckily his face was the only thing frozen. He had brought his black and white jacket so he was reasonably protected. He had also shoved his hands into his pockets miles ago. When he had cuddled further into his jacket as the wind picked up He Tian had teased him by asking, "You alright Rudolph?" To which he had responded with a well expected, "Fuck off," 

Inside He Tian's apartment it was way warmer than it had been outside. Upon entering Mo had dropped his bag and taken off his jacket. Immediately he had entered the kitchen once again looking over all the ingredients available. He Tian had of course followed and now sat behind the counter scrolling around on his phone. 

Though it was a wee bit early Mo Guan Shan decided to go ahead and make dinner. He washed his hands before getting out the items need to make spaghetti. It was simple yes but since He Tian hadn't specifically asked for anything it was fine. As he started to boil the noodles he heard the sharp click off a lighter. Glancing behind him he saw He Tian smoking a cigarette. 

"Those things 'ill kill you," He mumbled absent minded. Feeling He Tian's eyes on his back he heard the other say, "They haven't killed me yet."

Shaking his head he grumbled, "That's not the point. They can give you lung problems and all kinds of cancer. Shit just by being around them can get me sick."

"Honestly what can't give someone cancer?"

Thinking of the answer for a second Mo responded with a dull, "Water."

"Wrong, don't you think pollution and bacteria in that water can cause some kind of cancer? You literally can not escape sickness in this world." He Tian said exhaling a white cloud. Mo grunted annoyed and dropped the subject. He wasn't going to argue with someone as thick headed as He Tian. Not right now at least.

For awhile silence filled the room. Neither of the two talked, they just let the silence be. The only noises were the chopping of vegetables and small exhales of breath. But it wasn't long before He Tian had gotten bored and moved to stand to the side of the ginger, who was currently mixing ingredients together to make his own sauce.

They both remained silent neither having anything remotely interesting to talk about. For the time being Mo focused on the spaghetti while the raven haired boy a few feet away focus on the ginger's features. 

He couldn't help it. He was bored and took interest in the differences of bodies. Mo had already caught his attention with his hair. Like he had joked before it really wasn't hard to not notice him in a crowd. Now He Tian was slowly pulled into his thin eyebrows that seemed to always be furrowed, his pale skin that was a nice cream color, and his eyes. A hazel brown that somehow suited the ginger.

Watching the latter cook he noticed something. "You have no freckles," He Tian stated, seeming to ask.

 

"Hm?" Mo asked raising an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. It's kind of strange because they're said to come from time in the sun."

"You are outside a lot?"

"What do you think? I'm not really a stay-at-home person."

He Tian nodded. "How about your parents?"

Mo glanced at the other, still occupied with cooking. "What freckles? Well my mother has no freckles, and as far as I remember my father doesn't either."

As far as I remember? What did that mean. Now He Tian wasn't one to pry...much, but he was very curious in the topic now. So he further pushed the boy by asking, "What does that mean? Is he deceased?"

"No, but he's locked away currently. But he could be for all we know..." Mo said sourly letting his voice trail.

Sore subject. He Tian thought stubbing his cigarette out in the nearest ash tray. Though he was still curious the raven haired teen decided to respectfully drop the topic. He could tiptoe around the subject later of course. Instead he shifted to lighten the mood. "Is there a reason you decided to hand make the sauce or what?"

"I refuse to buy store brand when I know I can make it better." Mo hissed confidently. He Tian smirked slightly. Bold aren't we?

"I'll have to be the judge of that Red."

"Ugh the names are back?" Mo grunted rolling his eyes.

"Back? When did they leave?" He Tian purred inching closer to the ginger. Instinctively the red heads shoulders rose to defend. Stepping side ways he grumbled, "Stop with all that. It's gross."

He Tian rose an eyebrow smirking. "What? This~" Suddenly he was pushing himself up against the ginger. Some time he had slid behind the other so Mo was now between a stove and a hard place. Mo could feel the other against his back. He felt his face flood with color. He felt sickly warm and he'd blame that on the boiling water he was attending to every time. 

"...He Tian," He gulped in embarrassment. He was used to people trying to be dominant by pushing someone against the wall but not this kind of dominate. This wasn't to show dominant but to be teasingly suggestive. God damn pervert!

"Yes~" The other purred into his ear. Mo could feel He Tian's breath glide across his skin. The hairs on his neck prickling to attention. 

"G-get the hell off!" He griped snidely. Mo felt himself slowly fire up. Annoyance slowly morphing into anger. To his usual self.

"...Guan Shan," He Tian said the flirt from his voice gone. His tone sounded out of place. "What is it now!" 

"Are you homophobic?"

Mo felt his breath catch in his throat. "W...What?" 

"You heard me, just answer." 

Like it had been multiple times already this evening it was dead quiet. Mo's head had gone completely empty as well. What was he supposed to say to that? No he wasn't homophobic! Why in the hell would He Tian drop that question at this specific time? Just because he felt indifferent to being pushed up against a household piece of furniture he was asked if he was a homophobe?

"...No I'm not...I mean I still don't think it's..." Mo slowly said, glancing behind him trying to see any reaction from He Tian.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "I mean I'm not going to go with torches and pitchforks and cut them done though." He slowly felt He Tian pull himself from his back.

"Other people's preference of love is their own view and I'll respect that." Mo finished, eyeing the still boiling pot on the stove. He really needed to turn it off before the noodles liquified or something. Or just so he had something to do instead of being awkwardly pressed against someone.

"Alright." 

And then he was alone. He Tian had removed himself from the other's back and swiftly made his exit. Sighing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, Mo moved to turn the stove off. 

Grabbing a plate Mo took time in preparing the meal. He wasn't sure what just happened but he knew he felt uncomfortable. He also knew he'd rather not think about it at the moment. Instead, he forced himself to become engrossed with his other task. With the noodles and sauce ready Mo reached to a cabinet across the kitchen. The cabinet held several plates and bowls. 

As Mo grabbed one of the bowls he hadn't used in awhile, he felt a thin feeling slide against his hand. Retracting his hand he saw a brown creature sitting on his hand. "What the fuck!" 

Jerking his hand he saw the creature land on the ground close to his feet. It took Mo exactly two seconds to realize what the creature was. It took him point five seconds to screech the loudest he had ever screeched. As the disgusting brown bug scurried around the floor it came closer to Mo feet. In response to this the ginger scrambled back panicked jumping up onto the clean counter. He'd admit later that it wasn't one of his most graceful moments.

Looking to get as far away as he could he quickly sat atop the fridge sliding his body against the back of the wall.

He Tian was in the room a second later. "Guan Shan what the fuck?" He asked eyeing the ginger in both amusement and curiosity. The awkward atmosphere from before began to dissipate as it morphed into something strange.

"There's a fucking roach!" Mo hissed sounding as if the word would turn his tongue to sludge. Mo looked to the other for assistance with the creature but was only met with a face lighting up rapidly.

He had never seen someone laugh as hard as He Tian did. The raven burst out laughing and nearly lost his balance. Gripping onto the cabinet He Tian swore he was going to die of the loss of oxygen. This was the funniest shit he had ever seen.

"Stop it! Laugh after you've killed it!" Mo hollered hatefully. How dare he laugh!

He Tian desperately tried to control his hollering. He finally calmed his breathing and wiped his eyes after snapping a photo quickly. He grabbed a paper towel and easily squished the creature. Picking up and holding it in the paper towel. "You mean to tell me your big ass got on top of the fridge because of this." He Tian raised the roach close to the fridge. Mo felt his skin prickle. 

"I swear to every god in the fricking world He Tian! Don't you dare take another step!"

He Tian instead moved closer. A smirk stretching across his lips. He went as far as laying the roach on the top of the fridge with Mo. The ginger was screeching and hollering to no end. He was even pushed up against the back wall and ceiling. He looked like the dragons squished against the wall when a eel was placed in their cage, from 'how to train your dragon'. And. It. Was. Fucking. Hilarious.

"H-he Tian! Get it the fuck away from me!" Instead He Tian quickly snapped a few more photos of the distraught red head. He Tian only removed the roach after Mo had nearly thrown up.

"Why are you so touchy about something this small." He Tian chuckled disposing the creature.

"Because they're nasty little vermin and have a disgusting crunch when you pick them up." Mo hissed. As the paper towel fell into the bin Mo allowed himself to relax atop the fridge. He Tian laughed again then looked towards the food. Then to the ginger.

Mo knew what he was going to ask. Groaning Mo rubbed his temples. He responses with, "Get your own plate. I'm going to reevaluate my life choices up here for awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Friday

What a spectacular day! What a marvelous just grand day! It was like New Years had gotten together with Christmas then had an offspring. Fucking amazing. Until you wake up the next morning... Then it was all shit. Exactly like Mo's day.

He had gone to school, alls quiet. He had gone to lunch, still so nicely quiet. He had packed his bag to leave after the last bell, still silent. No He Tian in sight. He hadn't heard his sickly sweet voice addressing his admirers in the halls. Nothing. Like he had fallen of the face of the earth...

Then there it was. A generic pang from not a fancy but reliable device. A well known number and a well known name.

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: He Tian  
*Heyo Mountain boy, come by my place will ya? You have a key just come in. 

Mo stared at the message. Nothing all day and then he bothers me with a "come by my place will ya," Without delay Mo typed up the obvious response.

To: He Tian  
From: Mo Guan Shan  
*No. 

No more than two seconds later and another 'pang'.

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: He Tian  
*C'mon red I'm really in need of assistance~

Assistance...? Mo thought raising a brow.  
To: He Tian  
From: Mo Guan Shan  
*Assistance with what exactly?

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: He Tian  
*Just come over.

Mo huffed at the message. Great. 

Within minutes Mo Guan Shan had reached He Tian's apartment. As he went up in the elevator, Mo realized that He Tian hadn't been at the front door. He Tian had asked once or twice before to just come over while he had something going on. He had even thought it a good idea to give the ginger a spare key for anytime he just decided to "pop in". No surprise, he hadn't used it to "pop in", he hadn't used it at all actually. Though He Tian might've not been able to grab him at school, he would stand outside his apartment waiting. He wasn't there this time. Thinking further Mo didn't even think he went to school today. Maybe that was why it was so quiet.

Shaking his head Mo Guan Shan reached for his keychain in his back pocket. With a small 'Ting' he was let off the elevator. Then with a few eight steps, a rustling of key, and a metallic click Mo had enter the apartment. Without a sound he dropped his bag by the door and headed towards the living room.

"He Tian?" The ginger called. Mo heard the shifting of a blanket, from He Tian's bedroom most likely. Sometime ago He Tian had had walls put into the apartment to separate rooms. Make it more "homely" he had put it. At the time Mo wondered how someone just "got walls put in" but he hadn't asked.

"Guan Shan..." Came a croaky voice which was indeed from He Tian's room. Mo sighed as he walked toward the sound. When he entered the room he felt a weird muggy feeling seep into his skin. 

Walking closer towards the bed Mo looked down, laying in bed was He Tian but...man did he look terrible. The other man had his eyes sealed shut, he seemed a shade paler than normal. A few sweat drops were sitting here and there on his skin. "What's up with you?"

He Tian smirked before he opened one eye. "Would you believe I've caught a cold."

"Oh for real?" So he really wasn't immune to the cold.

He Tian sat up slowly, he really did look bad. "So assistance with? Don't tell me you want me to play nurse," Mo questioned, his eyebrow knotted together when he saw He Tian tilt his head thinking the question over. "Answers no."

"Thought it would be," He Tian made a move to get out of bed. He swayed slightly before he straightened up looking at the other. "I just want you to do as usual, make me something to eat, soup preferably, and then you can be on your way." He Tian then moved towards his dresser grabbing a few clothes. He walked ahead of Mo Guan Shan out of the bedroom. Mo watched the other head towards the shower. When the door shut, Mo made his way towards the kitchen. His natural habitat.

He could make cabbage soup. It was better than making classic chicken noodle soup. If he kept doing these simple recipes He Tian might pull some stunt like cut his paycheck... Cabbage soup it is. Mo then casually started to prepare the meal. The only noises being the chopping of onions and the barely detectable sound of water hitting the floor in the bathroom down the hall.

Once Mo had had all the ingredients chopped and his water was boiling he added the ingredients. While the ingredients mingled and floated together Mo moved towards the cabinet. The same one that had a filthy bug a day or so ago. Between the days Mo had forced He Tian to buy some kind of spray. Mo had practically hosed the kitchen in the chemicals. There was no way any bug on the planet could survive in this kitchen. Just the way Mo liked it.

Mo grabbed a bowl and placed it beside him on the counter. He moved to stir the soup, tasting it. It needed a few minutes to just sit so Mo just stood to the side of the pot. He faced the cabinets and went through his phone. Really not having much going on he quickly got bored and went back to overlooking the soup. Mindlessly he stirred the food, just giving his arm something to do rather than just flop to his side while he stared at the pot. The soup was about done a few minutes later. Mo took the spoon out of the soup and moved to grab He Tian bowl when he feel something on his hips. 'Speak of the devil.' Mo griped with false bitterness."He Tian, get your hands off my hips, get in bed."

"Who's going to stop me?" The other man asked. He had a warm feeling to him. The shower had raised the temperature of his skin but it seems even the smoke hasn't fixed his croaky voice. Mo kept still as He Tian cuddled into his back. The hands remained on his hips, well fastened, no sign of moving. Mo titled his head away from the sickly being when said being laid his forehead on Mo's shoulder. He could feel He Tian's nose poke the back of his shoulder.

'Who indeed,' Mo thought glancing at the items around him. It was a really bad decision to swing at He Tian but...if needs be..."Me."

He Tian huffed a breath of air through his nostrils. A small huff of a laugh. "How?"

Mo turned his head sending He Tian's black hair on his shoulder a rather mean glare. How he was keeping his composure was beyond him but he was rolling with whatever his brain was spitting out. "He Tian I have a pot full of boiling water right in front of us. You want me to get creative, or what."

He Tian shook his head slightly against Mo shoulder, exhaling dramatically. "Alright." And with that the hands on Mo's hips lifted, expelling from his personal bubble. So did the whole body attached to the hands. He Tian, uncharacteristically, obeyed and he roamed semi-sluggishly towards his bed.

With the room now silent once more Mo went back to attending to the soup. Something to do to distract him from the heat he had only just realized plagued his face. It was the heat rising from the pot he'd say if anyone questioned. Thankfully though, there was no third party to explain to. Dismissing the issue in total Mo grabbed He Tian's bowl, filling it, and then placing on the counter behind him.

Covering the pot with its matching lid the ginger shuffled towards the other's room. Mo peeked his head in. He Tian was indeed in bed as he had requested. His eyes were closed but it didn't seem like he was sleeping. None the less Mo couldn't help the way his voice took on a more gentle tone. "Your foods ready."

He Tian opened one eye lazily. Opening the other he rolled from his position on his back to lay on his side, facing the door. "Bring it in here, will ya?"

Mo took a small step into the room, naturally crossing his arms. "What? You have legs, can't you get up yourself?"

"Have a heart will you?" He Tian mocked lightly tilting his head.

"Oh I have one, it's just not willing to partake in anything involving you."

"Harsh Beau, harsh." He Tian replied as he dramatically, and a little slowly, placed a hand on his heart, acting out fake misery. 

In response he received a highly annoyed eye roll and a cranky, "He Tian don't start with the french bullshit."

"Not until you fetch my bowl of soup. S'il vous plaît?" He Tian grinned propping his head with his arm.

Mo glared before just heaving a irritated sigh. "You know what if it'll shut you up fine. Hold tight," 

Leaving the room Mo returned to the kitchen. He grabbed a pot holder from atop the fridge. With the bowl situated on the pot holder Mo returned to the ebony haired teen's bedroom. Once in front of He Tian, he stuck his arms out towards the other, handing off the soup with a nastily grumbled, "Here." 

He Tian, who had closed his eyes once again in the sort time, looked up and took the soup. "Merci," Grabbing the spoon he looked up at the ginger again raising a playful eyebrow. "I'm not feeding it to you." Deadpanned taking a seat on the chair a small distance from the bed.

He Tian shrug in defeat and began to eat the soup. A few spoons later Mo finally quipped, "So what do you have anyway? It better not be contagious,"

"It's just a cold," He Tian replied before grinning, "Don't get your knickers in a knot."

"Who even says that anymore," Mo scoffed scrunching his face.

Mouth full of onions and cabbage He Tian was quick with a reply. "Me bitch," 

"Don't call me a bitch...bitch." Mo snapped dully. He didn't feel all to motivate to argue with a sickly being. Every sentence out required a breath of air inwards. With him being a foot or so away from disease that was comforting. 

"Exceptional argument skills Guan Shan. I give it a 10 out of 10." He Tian applauded sarcastically.

"Oh fuck you and your germ infested body."

Spurring the last spoonful of his meal He Tian perked. "Heyo, speaking of which can you be a dear and grab my medicine from the bathroom?" He Tian had made sure to bat his eyelash dramatically at the dear part. "I can trust you not to give me an overdose right?"

Standing up and silent removing the bowl from He Tian's person naturally, Mo walked to the door way. "Yeah, yeah."

Placing the empty bowl in the sink he quickly rinsed it, leaving it to chill and be fully cleaned at a later date. He shuffled from the kitchen to the bathroom. Once he opened the door he easily spotted the prescription meds. on the counter. Screwing the lid he poured the distasteful liquid into a small measuring cup. Reaching the recommended amount he placed the cup onto the counter. Sealing the bottle and moving to grab the other smaller one. This one held pills. Grabbing the recommended two he closed the bottle once again and grabbed the cup of medical liquids. He switched the light off then headed toward He Tian's room for the 4th time in a row.

Upon arrival he had requested He Tian sit up to take his medicine. To which the other had complied and taken the medicine from the other. Without hesitation He Tian had slurped the liquid medicine down and then chewed the pills. Personally Mo would rather take every medicine in the form of a pill. He had a thing with liquid medicine...it just tasted plain horrible.  
"Anything else your highness?"

"Firstly be careful saying that, I might make you call me that forever. Secondly yes, can you see if you can find me something to fix my fucking eyes," He Tian gripped letting his eyebrows furrow slightly.

Mo's own brow lighted in question. "Your eyes? What's wrong with them?"

"They are blazing. Like 100° leather jacket, because they're super hot boy."

Mo felt his face scrunch in confusion.  
"I don't know what that last part was but here," Without any real logic Mo came closer to the bed and sat down beside He Tian's figure.

"What are you doing Guan Shan," He Tian asked taking interest in the proximity the other had put between them.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything sketchy." Mo rolled his eyes. He also pushed He Tian's shoulder down forcing him to lay back down on his back. "Just close your eyes,"

"Kinky," He Tian grinned, obeying none the less.

Mo ignored the comment instead taking his hand and placing the backs on He Tian's eyelids. The room falls silent as the two sit still. Unexpectedly He Tian sighs fondly, relaxing into the touch.

"Your eyes feel any better?" Mo quips and he realizes after the fact how quiet he had spoken. Against his wrist Mo can feel a steady breeze of air pelt his skin in one light gush. Looking back at He Tian, which he hadn't realized he had look away, he saw He Tian's chest rise and fall calmly. "He Tian,"

He receives no response. Sighing lightly Mo removed his hands. He stays seated and looks down at the sleeping teen before him. The other is inhaling and exhaling calmly, his eyelids relaxed. A few things ran through Mo Guan Shan mind at that moment. Some were involved in the topic of How the heck did I end up being a chef to a full out housemaid then a nurse? Other thoughts were more simple. Although he wouldn't admit it but he was tracing over the lines of He Tian's face mentally. He didn't know why really but his mind was doing it. Then the most striking thought quietly creeped into his mind, "So you trust me enough to fall asleep?" He mused softly, naturally.

Shaking his head Mo carefully rose from the bed and made his exit from the room. Before he leaves Mo "nurses" around. Firstly he stealthily puts the leftover soup up for future consumption in the fridge. He also decides to silently scrub the bowl He Tian had previously eaten out of. Putting it in its rightful spot after slow cleaning Mo heads towards the bathroom. A few moments later he's at He Tian's bedroom door with a damp clothe. Stepping inside the room he moves towards He Tian's sleeping body and lays the damp washcloth gingerly over He Tian's eyes, in place of his chilled hands. Next, he placed both his medicine and a glass of water on He Tian's nightstand. Then lastly, he turned on the TV in He Tian's room. He knew He Tian was one of those people that slept with some kind of background noise from previous times where he would be cleaning and next thing he knew He Tian would be out taking a nap. He'd tried multiple times to finish up whatever chore he had been doing so as to leave early but had ultimately failed due to He Tian sixth sense to sense when he was leaving. Mo called this imaginary sense the sense of inconvenience, ginger edition.

Setting the TV's volume to a near silent five Mo left the room. He quietly closed the door to He Tian's room and made his way to grab his phone form the counter. Then he makes his way towards his bag by the door. As he unlocked the door and stepped off, relooking the door he found himself naturally trying to be as silent as he could. Not out of kindness he reminded himself. None of any of what he did was out of kindness. Nope, none of it. All just common curtesy. Treat other as you would like to be treated mumbo-jumbo... If that was the case why did he feel so warm?

This warmth Mo wasn't used to. It wasn't like the warmth of a fire or candle. It wasn't even like the warmth that had long faded from his cheeks due to the kitchen incident #2, which he said was totally from the condensation or something or nothing of the soup. This warmth was like, well, he didn't know. It was a weird feeling in his chest, inside his ribs. His pulse was out of fashion, speeding up here, slowing there. His hands were especially clamming now that he thought about it. His body seemed out of sorts with itself as he walked towards the elevator. He felt fidgety as he stood in the large metal box. Coming to the ground floor Mo waddled out of the elevator, through the lobby, and outside. Once outside he felt the winter air attack him. If it would have been any other person the prickling ice would have been numbness inducing chilliness. However, Mo wasn't any other person and his body welcomed the icy winds. It combated the threatening combustion of heat from his chest, leaving his body in a pleasant middle ground. As he walked towards home Mo pondered the feeling. It was vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. The whole thing was rather confusing to say the least. Though through everything, confusing or not, one thing was undeniable certain. Whatever the warm feeling was...he didn't really dislike it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back! I just realized that I said I'd introduce Jian Yi & Zhan Xi around chapter 7, Welp here they are. Jian Yi just pops by though.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 7~

Monday

Mo Guan Shan never liked Mondays. Like most people, he just hated the day for starting everything up again. He was in love with sleep so it was always a nuisance to depart from his beloved. But, by sheer willpower, he always showed. He slugged his way around, making sure not to give effort, just a shell for presence. Same day, new week.

Half the day flew by as Mo was stuck within a zombie-like state. Lunch period rolled around quickly and the ginger had decided to find a quiet spot to just sit. He would've napped if his body would've let him. It usually didn't. 

So finding a hallway corner, relatively abandoned by his fellow schoolmates, Mo took seat on the ground. He stared into nothingness as he simple just listened to the things around him. Shuffling feet was the majority, he listened to the few students in the hall remove themselves to go eat. 

Speaking of which Mo had decided not to make something for himself that morning and he was regretting it. He had argued with himself at the time stating that, "I'll be fine. I've skipped meals before." But, his stomach seemed to gurgle otherwise. Mo, just out of stubbornness, was not willing to go and buy school food. So he sat.

When the patter of footsteps began to fade, Mo decided to take out his phone. He needed some form of entertainment for thirty minutes. Dully swiping through different apps Mo allowed himself to just tone out the rest of the school. Just him and his electronic other. 

Not too soon later, he was brought back to the real world as a familiar voice greeted him. "Yo,"

Looking up, Mo confirmed the voice to be that Zhan Xi guy. Jian Yi's friend, and sort-of-friend of He Tian. Mo wasn't all to sure what their angle of each other was. And to be perfectly honest, he figured it safer to not ask. Or safer to not ask He Tian at least.

"Hey." Mo returned sliding his phone back into his pockets. Sitting up straighter, he continued skeptically, "What do you want?"

Zhan Xi stood beside him, then sluggishly, he slid his back down the wall. Plopping to the ground alongside the other. Mo rose an eyebrow but didn't really pay mind. Zhan Xi, from the few times he had seen him after the incident, didn't seem like a bad guy. It was obvious he was just protecting his friend. Mo could respect that. He was decent. Also he wasn't like the other two. Not teasing like He Tian, and not spontaneous like Jian Yi. He was a quieter, calmer fellow. And boy Mo could get behind some quiet every now and then.

Zhan Xi then spoke again, voice collected and calm. As usual for the blonde. "Nothing. Just saw you and decided to come over and chat."

"About?" Mo responded immediately. It was out of force of habit.

Zhan Xi stared at the wall in front of them, just giving a small shrug. Mo nodded awkwardly and began to space out as well. Luckily Zhan Xi noticed the silence beginning to awkwardly soak into their skin. Shifting, he tried for some small talk. "So, you have any idea where He Tian is?" He asked casually.

"He's in bed, caught something last Friday. But that fucker is none of my business anyway." Mo replied trying not a wink to hide the slight sneer behind the words.

Zhan nodded softly, leaving the tone as is. Mo liked him for that quality as well, he obviously paid attention to things but never dwelled on them. Simply letting things be as they may. Unless it involved that friend of his, that is.

Speaking of which, Guan Shan continued with, "Where's you're friend? Jian Yi?" 

"Had to run something to the office."

Mo gave a small noise of acknowledgement before dully noting the small holes in the wall posted opposite him. He left the space for chat looming in the air as he glanced at the lockers to his right, bored.

Silence sat on top of their skin for a good couple seconds. It was awkward... Mo wasn't really a good conversationalist. And last time he checked, Zhan Xi and him weren't on the best of terms. He could understand why...

"Hey, I'm sorry about those two times."  Mo looked to his side, towards the blonde. Zhan Xi was already looking at him, giving a sincere look. Mo rose an eyebrow slightly. Zhan Xi watched him and continued. "The fight. We both got kicked out for a couple of days... Also the thing in the hall afterwards..."

Oh yeah, that thing. Mo shrugged sluggishly, glossing over the fact that he was still sour about the whole ordeal. Thinking back, Zhan Xi had actually stopped before He Tian had arrived...

"It's whatever now." Mo said simply. It was bothersome to hold a grudge against the blonde anyway.

Zhan Xi shifted slightly before asking, "So are we cool then?"

Mo nodded, "I guess so. Just keep your friend at bay."

"Will do." Zhan Xi nodded in return and then turned towards the window to the far left.

"Hey, how are you involved with He Tian exactly?"

Mo grunted. "Who said I'm involved with that bastard?"

Zhan Xi shrugged half-heartedly. "Just assumed you guys were buddies or something, you've been around him a lot recently."

"Well I can assure you that is not the case." Mo said rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. He'd be damned if he were to be one of He Tian's friends.

"So then what is it then?" Zhan Xi quipped.

"Huh?" The ginger grunted sounding nowhere close to intelligent.

"You guys'...relationship,"

"What do you think?"

"Well, that's hard to say. At first I thought you two were new friends--" Zhan Xi started.

"At first?"

The blonde nodded, continuing. "Yeah, but recently I've been changing my mind a lot."

Mo glanced at the other sideways, raising a wary brow. "Well?" 

"I thought over the thought of you two being...lovers?" Zhan Xi said unsurely. Mo wasn't what kind of face he was making but whatever it was immediately provoked another sentence from the blonde. He sputtered slightly as he quickly said, "Which is fine by the way! I'm really confused with that type of lifestyle but I'll support you,"

Mo could feel his skin melt. Red hot. "Lovers?!" He blurted loudly. "Why'd you fucking think that!"

"Calm down," Zhan Xi threw his hands up. "Just you two seem oddly close and...I might be imagining it, but I swear he's undressing you with his eyes whenever you're around."

Mo stared daggers, which the other could most definitely feel. Smiling sheepishly, Zhan Xi continued. "I could be wrong though--don't take any of this to heart."

"What other shit does he do?" Mo hissed. Zhan Xi, unable to shut his mouth, blurts out the rest. "I sometimes hear him mumble something about you ever now and then. It's under his breath though, so I could have misheard." 

Throwing his head into the opposite direction, Mo could feel his teeth degrading as he ground them. With his arms still across him chest he formed fists. "We're not a thing."

Zhan Xi is silent for a minute, just blinking. He then nods, diverting his eyes elsewhere from the fuming ginger. 

Mo shakes his head some. Slowly, but surely, relaxing his fists. "What about you and Jian Yi then?" He grits turning the attention to Zhan Xi. "You two follow each other around like puppies, you know."

Mo glances at Zhan Xi and notices the small sadness behind his cool expression. Quietly he hears him speak, sounding odd. "I don't know."

Mo squints at the other. He opens his mouth to continue but is drowned out by a more cheery voice. "Zhan Xi! Why'd you run off? I specifically told you not to go anywhere!"

Both boys looked up. From the stairs at the end of the hall, they can see a light haired boy nearly trip over himself as he scrambles down the steps. Zhan Xi stands suddenly and calls to the clumsy one. "Actually you said; I'll be right back, gotta head to the office; and then you left."

"Whatever," The other hisses playfully approaching the two quickly. "I told you telepathically--Oh, hey Red!" Mo raised a hand as some half assed greeting in, keeping silent.

Jian Yi smiles curiously as he looks back to Zhan Xi. "What were you guys talking or something?" 

Mo couldn't help the blush that spurted across his face. Luckily, it seemed that Zhan Xi guy was observant,  popping another topic into the air. "Jian Yi we have a test 6th. Did you study?"

Jian Yi rose a brow before jumping with a start. "No--Shit! I didn't even do the review!"

Zhan Xi nodded. "You can look at mine." Glancing down to his side, he met Guan Shan's eyes. "Hey I'm going to..."

"Mhm."

Zhan Xi rubbed his next awkwardly. "Nice talking to you."

"Likewise. Later."

"Later."

"Zhan quit dragging! I need to speed-read your review! Hurry up!" Jian Yi called already at the base of the stairs.

"I'm coming," Zhan Xi called slightly annoyed. Mo doubted he was actually though.

As the two teens disappeared up the stairs Mo took his phone out to check the time. How long had be been talking? 

Pressing the small button along the top of his phone Mo was met with a bright screen and a box across the screen. He had a received a message.

Typing in his passcode, Mo tapped around his phone coming to his messenger app. Opening the appliance he was met with a new message. From the sick fucker.

His finger hovered over the screen as he debated answering. He had time to kill so might as well. Tapping the screen with a soft "plup", Mo read the text.

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: He Tian  
*Call me.

Mo furrowed his brows.

To: He Tian  
From: Mo Guan Shan  
*why?

 

Immediately he received an answer.

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: He Tian  
*Because I'm experiencing the worst headache known to man and can't type.

Mo rolled his eyes. Obviously he could. Regardlessly, the ginger brought up He Tian's contact info and pressed the call button. Putting the phone to his ear he hears a voice seconds later.

"Hello~" He Tian purred into his ear. He sounded a little groggy.

"You still dying?" Mo said brushing past the flirtatious greeting.

There was a small dramatic sigh before He Tian answered. "Sadly, I am not dead nor in the process of dying. But yes, I am still of an illness."

"If I'm forced to come over again, I'm bringing Lysol."

"Buy me some NyQuil as well." He Tian dulled over, yawning. Had he just woken up? Or he could have just not slept.

"Need anything else your highness?" Mo rolled his eyes. And yes, he knew He Tian couldn't see him.

"I can't think of anything other than the maybe the company of my jester~"

Mo grunted, hissing out a quick, "Screw you."

"Can't. I'm sick. Don't want you to get some weird disease that way."

"You really are a perv." In sickness and in health, he mused to himself.

"I'm you're pervert though." He Tian cooed. 

"I think the fuck not." Mo scoffed.

The line was quiet for a second before He Tian decided to change the topic. "Say, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" 

"Touché."

Mo moved the phone and looked at the time. Holding it to his ear again, he stated, "I have 10 minutes before I have to head that way. You should know that."

"Yeah, but I just woke up and I didn't check the time." Well at least he had been resting.

Mo gave a lazy noise of acknowledgement. "I might head home early anyway."

"Guan Shan, I better not find out you skipped." He Tian threatened. It wasn't genuine. Guan Shan knew a real threat from a bluff. In He Tian's case a playful bluff.

"Or what?" Mo challenged. 

"I warn you Guan Shan, just because I'm under the weather doesn't mean I won't hop out of this bed and come down there."

Mo shook his head. "Yeah, alright, Mom." 

He Tian chuckles before giving a thick voice. "Stay in school Beau," And then Guan Shan hears the beep of an end call. He Tian had hung up this time.

Rolling his eyes, Mo stretched his arms over his head. So, apparently, he was buying some antibiotics after school today. That and disinfectant sprays. Speaking of which what exactly did he need? He had said NyQuil but what other symptoms did he need taken care of?

Opening his phone again, Guan Shan pulled up his messager app once again. He keyed in a question quickly. He only had eight minutes before lunch break time was over.

To: He Tian  
From: Mo Guan Shan  
*What do you even have? Have you even been to the doctors?

Seconds later he received a "plang".

To: Mo Guan Shan  
From: He Tian   
*Aw, glad you care so much. Texting me right after a call 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess ~ Who's ~ Back ~

Monday 

"What you doing?" Guan Shan asked watching He Tian turn his head in acknowledgment before facing the large window again. He let the other be seeing as he actually didn't care what He Tian was doing.

When he entered the kitchen a wave of a cigarette stench hit him. His face scrunching slightly.

Guan Shan placed the bag he had been carrying on the kitchen counter. Before popping his head out of the kitchen.

"You been smoking?" He already knew the answer. "Why would you even smoke while you're sick?"

He Tian remained transfixed on the city outside the glass. He exhaled, a stream of smoke filling out the air around him. Seemed he hadn't stopped smoking. This reminded Guan Shan of when he first had suggested He Tian stop smoking. He'd gone on a tangent about health risks and all He Tian said was "It's not like I have cancer."

Not yet. Guan Shan shook his head before heading back into the kitchen. It wasn't his business anyway if He Tian got cancer. None once so ever. If he wanted to waste away his lungs, so be it. 

Guan Shan sighed as he began a simpler meal; chicken noodle soup. It was a basic food that usually was easy to digest and hold down when sick. He Tian hadn't specified his sickness but he'd probably be able to eat it. 

Guan Shan scoffed. He wasn't He Tian's doctor. He didn't need to worry about the other. All he needed to do was focus on making the devil's food. That was it. Nothing else. Caring about his wellbeing wasn't in his, unofficial, job description.

As he moved along the kitchen, letting water boil, adding noodles and cutting chicken, he couldn't help but think. Really what kind of idiot smokes while sick? 

He knew it could be just the feeling of routine but still. Guan Shan had never really gotten why people chose to smoke. He knew it made some feel better, other just needed something to do but it just didn't make sense. Maybe he hadn't gotten the thrill of smoking because he'd started adding expenses into the equation. He knew it was sad to worry about money, especially at his age but it just is what it is. Cigarettes can become a constant and then a constant expense. And most importantly, Guan Shan wasn't looking for a hospital bill.

Guan Shan couldn't help his curiosity. What was He Tian's reason for smoking? When had he started? Weren't they a bit young to be smoking anyway? 

Guan Shan sighed again and started getting two bowls. He'd long since started to eat while over at He Tian's. Said being shuffled into the kitchen after Guan Shan had announced soup was ready.

He Tian silently took a serving and started eating at the counter. Apparently he was fine with eating while standing up. Guan Shan moved to do the same. He looked up from his bowl when a few minutes had passed in silence. He eyed He Tian cautiously in his side view. He was just quietly eating. No signs of...really anything on his face. He hadn't yet tried to start a chat or anything since he had arrived. 

What'd happened from the time he'd spoken to He Tian to now? He was sounded fine and himself not too long ago. Why wasn't he trying to be a jerk and flirt with him now? 

Now don't get him wrong, Guan Shan didn't want that but the He Tian beside him was uncomfortable. He'd argue he was almost more uncomfortable than when he threw passes at him. 

Guan Shan hadn't realized he had completely stopped eating and was now just staring. He Tian had apparently because now he had turned towards the ginger and rose a confused brow. Guan Shan ignored the small heat prickling his ears and furrowed his brow. "You should really see a doctor." He voiced wary.

He Tian scoffed lightly. Returning back to his bowl, picking around for remaining pieces of chicken.

Ignored?

"What you too good for death?" Guan Shan said. Now it was his turn to scoff. "Please, you're not that cute."

He Tian raised his head again, looking at the ginger with a small innocent smirk. "You think I'm cute, huh?" 

Holy shit, he actually is alive. 

"It's just a saying." Guan Shan insisted cooly. A part of him, an extremely small part, was semi-relieved that He Tian had spoken. Quiet He Tian was strange.

He Tian eyed Guan Shan, his smirk shifting into a gentle smile. Guan Shan looked away and started to pick at his own food. He Tian watched him a moment more before doing the same. He Tian really just stirred chicken pieces, that were too small to really be eaten, around in the broth. He'd finished the bowl a few seconds ago. 

He Tian sighed happily to himself as he watched the specks of chicken swirl amidst the broth. The only noise in the room being the gentle sloshing of soup and the dull clank of metal. It was a peaceful silence. 

Pushing off of the island behind him, He Tian moved past Guan Shan, placing his bowl and silverware in the sink. Turning around from the spot He Tian caught Guan Shan's eyes. Which had followed him for no real reason, an absent minded gesture. He flashed a small smile and rested his hands on the rim of the sink behind him.

"The food was good. Thank you." He said softly, a genuine smile upon his lips. Guan Shan stared. Did he just compliment me? Like, for real? Mr. BadAss just gave me a genuine compliment...

He Tian stays for a minute more before he starts to cough and dismissed himself to lay down.

Guan Shan stays standing. Eyes glued to the doorway He Tian had walked out of.

...

He can hear He Tian hack in the distance. What the fuck? He shouts within his mind. Sick He Tian gave him a compliment! What—the—fuck!?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's good?

Tuesday

Another morning, the air nipping at his exposed hands and face. His fingers were red and swollen, face mimicking the frozen digits. Guan Shan smoothed up his collar, his semi-decent shield breaking the chilly breeze. 

This morning was a quiet one. People were out and about but they kept to themselves. Too early for communication. Guan Shan had no complaints there. However, he did feel off being by his lonesome. He'd become way too accustomed to walking with He Tian—actually, way too used to He Tian walking with him. That fact made him feel—strange. Not anger but a ghostly annoyance.

Just this morning he'd found himself subconsciously starting to branch off from his old path, heading towards He Tian's apartment. He had only just noticed as he walked across a crosswalk. He had berated himself before walking back the way he came. Why was he so fitted to this schedule? 

Shaking it off, Guan Shan continued his walk to school. He decided to passed through the front entrance today. Mistake. He placed three steps from the entrance when a loud voice sounded.

"Hey you!" A voice, high and accusing shouted. Guan Shan rose his head towards the sound. A very short girl was giving him a mean look. He rose an eyebrow as she stormed towards him, two other girls trailing behind her. The other two girls were taller than the angry one. One was blond and extremely skinny, the other a plump brunette. These two ladies seemed less than thrilled to be nearing him. The brunette looked absolutely terrified. 

The group came to a stop a foot or so away from Guan Shan. The shortest member of the posse stuck her bottom lip out and sneered. "You're Mo Guan Shoun, right?"

"Shan." Guan Shan corrected bitterly. 

"Whatever," The girl dismissed quickly slinging her hand off to the side. Guan Shan was confused. Why was this group addressing him anyway? He hadn't even done anything to them.

The short girl stepped forward two steps, much to her friends worry, and threw her arms across her chest. She jutted one hip out sassily before continuing. "You make He Tian hang out with you and now he's been gone. You didn't kill him did you?" She accused with absolute blunt force.

Guan Shan felt a subtle anger deep into him. "Don't say that!" The tall girl yelped moving to step back. She probably thought he'd murder them. What a joke.

"What? I need to know." The short one snapped throwing a glance  back at her pathetic groupies.

Mo Guan Shan thinned his lips annoyed. "First off, I don't make him hangout with me." It was just the opposite actually.

"Oh that's such a lie. Why else would he be around someone like you?" The girl hissed stepping two more steps closer. She was in the border of his personal space and Guan Shan's annoyance was steadily building.

But, with decency he shrugged and readjusted his bag's strap on his shoulder. He could be patience if he wanted. "Don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Oh I will," The girl spit back with venom dripping from her lips.  
"That is to say he's alive. Answer my first question, scum."

Alright. Maybe he couldn't be so patience. In his defense it was he who broke his coffee-straw restrain. Guan Shan took a step forward, a warning. "You need to watch your mouth."

The two stragglers eyes widen in fear, both stepping a good few steps away. Their leader however didn't budge. She stood like a column. "You need to say away from He Tian." Who was this girl? 

Guan Shan scoffs, his lips twisting cruelly to fit his tone. "Why's that, hm? Am I threatening you're chances with that douchebag? Why don't you cut your loses early?"

"Answer the question." The girl repeated sternly.

Guan Shan rolled his eyes. "No shorty, I haven't killed your never-going-to-be-boyfriend."

"I don't want to be his girlfriend!" She squawked face beginning to flush. 

Just how dumb did this crowd think he was? "Right. Good luck but like I said he's not going to take you."

The girl uncrossed her arms, instead forming fists as she deflected her embarrassment. "Oh what because he'd rather be with someone like you?"

Guan Shan felt a red light go off. Strange. He felt himself go into defensive mode, shoulders rising. "What's that supposed to mean?" He bite out eyes narrowing.

"You know actually that'd make a lot of sense. It explains everything. The reason why you're such a jerk is because you anger about never being able to come out of the closet."

Guan Shan stood still, pissed. He was not into dick. What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation? He had morals. He wouldn't dare hit a woman. 

"I mean I'm right, right?" The girl threw a look back at her friends. Neither of the two said anything. They just glanced from their friend to their school thug.

Guan Shan could have just left but the shorty looked back at him with that shit-eating smirk. Same smirk, new face, just as vexing. It had him sneering. "I want to punch you so hard that your big mouth drops to your stomach," He gritted out fist to his side. He stared dead into the girls eyes. She may stand there as if she wasn't fazed, but he could see her face. He could see the small drops of fear swimming around. He bite his tongue softly. Channeling his anger into softly gnawing the muscle. Feeling a fraction calmer he continued. "But you already talk out of your ass. I'm going to head to 1st. Stay out of my way."

The girl sputtered. "How dare you!" 

"Sue me." His tone dull as he headed towards the nearest double doors.

\-----

He Tian was irked. This morning hadn't put him into the best of moods seeing as Guan Shan had skipped out of their assorted schedule. You know, if you're going to mess up the schedule you should at least inform others that are on that schedule. 

But that wasn't the half of it. Not only had Guan Shan left him but he had not answered his phone all morning. He Tian had sent a text that morning. Then called. Then text him five separate times at the start of each class. Why the fuck was he ignoring him? 

He Tian need to find him and confront him. He didn't have time for Guan Shan to be petty. He Tian made his way across the court with a purpose behind his strides. But as it always happened he was stopped by some idiotic form of fate.

"Hey He Tian! Can I please have a moment to talk to you," A voice called halting his steps. He Tian exhaled slowly before evening his features, smoothing his appearance. He smiled gently turning to see a smaller girl speeding towards him.

"How may I help you?" He said with ease.

The girl blushed lightly before she straightened her back. "I ran into Mo Guan...whatever it is and we argued."

He Tian rose an eyebrow. So he was here and he knew he left He Tian without warning. Interesting. "Would you like me to talk to him? Have him write a formal apology?" He said lightly, voice projecting sarcasm in his undertone.

"Oh no, It doesn't matter. I just wanted to know if you're being forced into anything? You know, anything you don't want to do?" She said looking up at him seriously.

What brought this question about? What the hell did Guan Shan and her argue over? "I can assure it's nothing like that." He coaxed giving a reassuring smile. He should have been able to dismiss the conversation at this point but his chatting partner didn't seem to miss a beat as she probed further. "So what is it then? Are you actually his friend? You should be careful, you might end up like him."

He Tian highly doubted that. "I won't become a thug like him. There's no need to—"

"—No, I don't mean like a thug. If you hang out with him he'll turn you into a homo."

He Tian blinked. "Guan Shan isn't a homosexual." 

"I don't know He Tian. Think about why he's mean all the time, it's because he's closeted. It's easy to see a guy like him is a queer."

He Tian narrowed his eyes. A placid anger seeping into him. "I'll repeat so you can memorize. Guan Shan is not a homosexual. I'd suggest you not spread lies about my friends. It won't have a favorable outcome." He Tian replied coldly, voice dropping from the soft wooing tone.

The short girl's eyes widened. Her reaction was slow but it was noticeable. Her face has morphed into one of mixed confusion and heart break.

How sad. He Tian thought bitterly.

"Now if that was all I must find a certain ginger. It's been lovely, goodbye." He Tian side stepped around the girl, who seemed to be frozen, and made way into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about update;
> 
> If you follow me on Wattpad you can see an extra chapter, that isn't actually a chapter, and it explains my plan to update. Turns out I can't keep to schedule so updates will be at random. Much love to you guys and see you next update <3
> 
> ~Ihasfoxtail


End file.
